Love Pack and Blood Tacks
by SpiralWolf27
Summary: A story of love, hate, violence, and personified wolves... what could possibly happen? This is with O.C.s so sorry if I'm disappointing you, this is my first fanfic. It's wolves of the beyond o.c. so don't freak about unknow characters GirlXgirl BoyXgirl BoyXBoy


Spiral's POV

I'm curled up next to Noah, he is so warm, my guardian angel. He had saved me. i shivered as I remembered  
Flash back;  
Water all around me, filling my lungs. It was dark this night, the moon full. Cold water fill my lunges. Everything was going back. I tried to swim up but I was exhausted. blackness was swallowing me. I was drowning and I knew it. I saw a flash of green eyes coming towards me but that's when I went unconscious.  
When I regain consciousness to see Noah on top of me. His green eyes gleaming. I loved the cute bit of red on his chest. I had never noticed how muscular he looked until I was this close to him. He noticed me blushing and gave me a cute smile. I tucked my tail. he kissed me my tail lifted a bit and rubbed against his dick. He rose a bit at my touch and I grinned a bit but then his muscles relaxed. He then picked me up and brought me to his den. There, I feel asleep.  
Back to real time;

Noah's POV

We were under our favorite oak tree, resting together. Spiral started to slightly shake I know what she was thinking of... That night. But this memory would pass soon. I licked the top of her head to snap her out of her flashback. I whispered her named in her ear. her eyes fluttered and then shot wide open still thinking of the cold water. I could see it in her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes. She was so beautiful and graceful. She had moonlight silver fur purple eyes and a matching purple spiral on her black chest.  
I spoke soft words to calm her  
"It's alright babe you're, you're safe. You're here with me... Under our oak... let's go to my den. Will that make you feel safer?"  
She quietly nodded in response to his sweet questioning voice. He then brought her back to his den. On the way home Noah preyed on a rabbit and killed it for Spiral. It was white but now its fur was slightly dyed red from its blood. When the returned to the den, Noah carefully gutted the rabbit and mixed it with rosemary. he was quite a chief (for a wolf) he then presented it to Spiral who gave a quick bark and a lick behind his ear approving of his recipe.

Roes' POV

I silently watched as Tyler sharpened his claws to go for a mid night hunt. She watched mesmerized by the motions of his paws. Swift. She thought his long fur tail was stunning as she noticed how long it had gotten as he stood up.  
"Well," he said, "You coming or not?" He quirked his head gave her a wink and smile.  
She quickly blushed and turned around deciding to play around with him.  
"Hm... Maybe"  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun"  
"Oh I don't know," She giggled and turned back towards him fluttering her eyes.  
He rolled his eyes back at her with a small laugh.  
"Come on" he said as he picked her up and they went off to hunt.

-Violet and Drake POV

Drake was doing his usual afternoon work out. He was know doing his tree ups and was pulsing a large log up and down on his paws. Violet was quietly observing from a tree over head. She then swiftly jumped from the tree and onto the log Drake was lifting. He barley noticed but then noticed a midnight purple tail hanging off the side of the log that started to rub up and down his core. He gave a small chuckle and pushed the log off him but grasping Violet b the torso. He quickly got on top of her and pinned her to the ground.  
"It seems that you have caught me."  
"So I have Sheila," he replied with a wink as he straddling her small body. He licked her then got off her. She shook the dirt off her neck.  
"Haha you won't get me next time," she turned and started to walk away but then quickly turned around and darted toward Drake pushing him to his back because he had been unprepared. She lightly bit at his neck as he tried to push her off as they both laughed. He didn't want to hurt her so he lifted her.  
"Hey Drakey! Look I'm swimming!" She said as she paddled her legs through the air. They both laughed some more then Drake put Violet next to him. She started to babble about something when she was interrupted by Drake's kiss. She let him embrace her and pull her back on top of himself. In that moment it was just them. It was a perfect moment. Time had stopped for them and they were the only wolves in the universe, two souls connecting at once in harmony. As he broke away from her lips, she was slightly disappointed she hadn't wanted the moment to end. She then blushed noticing where she was the said "Is that your tail? Or are you just glad to see me?"  
"I think you know the answer"  
"the second one?"  
"the second one."

-End of chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hoped you liked it here's the character sketches of who I've done, you can also check out some other stuff I've done on DeviantArt and please no hateful comments this is my first fanfic

Rose

art/Love-Pack-N-Blood-Tracks-character-sketch-Rose-315318081?q=gallery%3AClaireMcWolf%20randomize%3A1&qo=1

Spiral

art/Love-Pack-N-Blood-Tracks-character-sketch-Spiral-315316325?q=gallery%3AClaireMcWolf%20randomize%3A1&qo=2

Tyler

gallery/#/d57qddr

Drake

gallery/#/d569sg8


End file.
